Si je m'en sort
by Vlie Not-Okay
Summary: OneShotSongFic...Et si Bellatrix et Sirius avait fait un pacte?Et si ce pacte avait été briser le jour de leur première journée a Poudlard,lors de la Cérémonie des Quatres Maisons…Réflexions de Bellatrix Black sur ce qu’aurait pu être sa vie.


Voici une idée sortie de ma tête,ne cherchez pas a savoir ou je prend mes idées…C'est peine perdue.Donc c'est aussi un des premiers que j'ai écrit.

Disclaimer:Comme d'habitude,rien ne m'appartient.

Rating:K,K,K et re-K

Note:Il reste encore plusieurs fautes et je prendrais le temps de les corrigers.C'est un POV de Bellatrix.

_Je suis le fruit d'une blessure_

_Le souffle d'un trop long combat_

_Dans le silence et sans injures_

_J'ai grandit dans des draps de soie._

Durant mon enfance,j'ai été choyée.Pourrie gâtée,au yeux de certains.J'ai eu les meilleurs tuteurs,la meilleure éducation.On ne peut pas faire autrement lorsqu'on est de la famille des Black.

_Je suis née sans éclaboussure_

_Regardez-moi rien ne se voit_

_Je n'en serais jamais trop sûre,_

_De vous à moi,je ne sais pas._

Ma naissance n'a pas vraiment été remarquée. Mon cousin,Sirius,étais née un peu avant moi.On ne remarquais que lui.La fierté des Black,disait-on.Mes deux sœurs,Andromeda et Narcissa était âgée respectivement de 9 et 5 ans.J'ai toujours été dans l'ombre de ma chère sœur Narcissa.Tout le monde disait qu'elle était belle,intelligente.Personne ne remarquait la petite Bellatrix,si seule et renfermée. Je ne ressemblais a aucun points a Narcissa.Elle avait les cheveux blonds,les miens étaient noirs.Ses yeux était cristallin…Bleu nuit pour moi.Nous n'avions en commun que le nom de famille.

_Et si je m'en sort_

_Sans bleu au corps_

_Etre normale pour être bien_

_Effacer quelques lignes de ma main_

De moi et Narcissa,j'ai été celle qui a reçue le plus de corrections.Narcissa était sage,un ange même .Moi je répondais,je ne me laissais pas faire.Ce qui ne plaisait a personne évidemment. Mon père,Christian Black,voulait que ses filles soit d'un comportement exemplaire.Si une celle faisait faux pas…Les sorts pleuvait sur elle.J'ai toujours été tout,sauf sage.Ma mère a commencée a me détester pour ca.Puis vers mes 10 ans,je me suis calmée.Les Doloris ne me faisait plus rien.Mon père ne me faisait plus peur.Je commençais a me rebeller mentalement.Mon plan serait parfait.Mortellement parfait…

_Et si je m'en sort,_

_Je veux encore_

_Sentir la chaleur de ce beau matin_

_Ensemble allié contre un drôle de destin_

Je n'ai passée que peu de temps seule avec Sirius.Le reste du temps,on ne pouvait pas parler de vrai choses.La politesse prenait le dessus.Mais un peu avant que nous entrons a Poudlard,nous nous sommes retrouver dans le grand salon.Le soleil venait a peine de se lever.Nous avons parler pendant longtemps…De Poudlard,de la vie,de tout et de rien.Nous nous sommes jurer de défier nos parents,et de rester amis pour le reste de nos jours…

_Je ne connais pas le plus dur,  
Je n'ai pas vraiment de blessures,  
Sans vous je n'existerais pas,  
Sans vous je ne me connais pas._

Finalement,ce que moi et Sirius nous nous étions promis n'était que pur mensonges…Rien de ce que nous avons dit a été fait.De mon coter du moins,car en arrivant a Poudlard nous avons été separers..Lui Gryffondor et moi Serpentard.Deux maisons ennemies…

_  
De cette histoire ce qu'il me touche,  
C'est qu'il n'y a rien à regretter,  
Quelques silence au fond de moi,  
Y'a des silence et c'est comme ça. _

Mais quand j'y repense plus pronfondement…Je me dis qu'il n' y a rien a regretter.Peut-être que si j'aurais été a Gryffondor,avec Sirius,ma vie aurait été différente…Mais je n'aime mieux pas y penser car aujourd'hui,a la vieille de mon mariage avec Rabastan Lestrange,je ne dois pas douter.Je ferais honte a ma famille,et au maître,si je refuse de me mariée demain…

_Et si je m'en sors,  
Un peu plus forte,  
Etre normale pour être bien,  
Effacer quelques lignes de ma main.  
Et si je m'en sors,  
Je veux encore sentir la chaleur de ce beau matin,  
Ensemble allié contre un drôle de destin. _

Apres mon mariage,je deviendrais mangemort.Tout comme mon maris.Je serais dans le camp ennemis de mon cousin…Comme toujours.Nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble.Ma vie était déjà toute tracée même avant ma naissance…

_Drôle de destin…_

Alors…Review?

Bloody-Angel-Me


End file.
